


Hold Me

by ScorchedPoet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jaune has Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet
Summary: “You don’t have to hide your tears from me”
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hold Me

Jaune’s staring down at the bloodied body in front of him. Because this can’t be really happening can it? His hands cling to Marrow’s arm and his semblance isn’t stirring his aura like it should be. He’s not feeling any response as he steadies his own aura and desperately tries to get his partner to start recovering. “Hold on… Hold on just a little while longer. Marrow please…” he manages to choke out as he feels the tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He can barely hold back his sobs as he pulls him into his arms and tries to rouse him.

His eyes glance down to look at Marrow’s tail and his heart just drops because he’s never seen it so still. Even when they were sleeping it tended to twitch lightly as if Marrow was still somehow aware, the tiniest motions that most people wouldn’t notice.

“Everything will be alright. Fight for me!” he cries out as he clings tighter to him and he hears the sound of cruel laughter just as everything goes white.

Marrow lets out a surprised yelp when he is woken by the sound of Jaune’s pained cries, shuffling quickly around from where he’s been sleeping with his back against the other man’s chest so that he can look at his face. Oh. _Oh_ Jaune. Marrow softly starts to brush the tears off of his boyfriend’s cheeks and he starts to whisper softly into his ear and even when Jaune stirs and those blue eyes desperately seek out his own, the whispers don’t stop in the slightest as he pulls his boyfriend closer and starts to drift light kisses along his cheeks. It’s something that Jaune has always done with him to brush away his tears when he’s upset.

Jaune’s breathing slowly starts to even out as he lets out a soft embarrassed giggle as Marrow’s lips start to drift across his face, he tries to duck his head down to hide his face in Marrow’s neck but his boyfriend is having none of it as he lifts his chin up.

“Jaune, You don’t have to hide your tears from me…” his tone is soft and for a moment Jaune can’t help but let out another weak sob as he wraps his arms around his boyfriends back and breathes in his reassuring scent. Marrow keeps patiently kissing away his tears until eventually the blond is stuck in a ridiculous fit of giggles as he tries to hold him back- he can feel his partners hands trying to reach over to tickle him and he lets out a loud laugh as he tries to back up and nearly slips out of the bed.

“You dork!” he hears as Marrow lets out a loud laugh and tugs him back up before he can fall out all the way. “You started it!” Jaune huffs before sticking out his tongue at his partner, although he slowly draws himself closer and settles against Marrow’s chest silently.

Marrow presses his lips to the top of his head and he swears he can hear him softly singing to him as he falls asleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little prompt! <3


End file.
